The Gang's All Here
by gamerwannabe96
Summary: Happy holidays from Shelby Shepard and friends! Shelby is finally able to have a normal Christmas with her new family. But what surprises await her this year?
1. Staying On Earth

A\N- Hello everyone! I've got a Christmas themed story for you guys. I will be uploading chapters for this story as soon as I get them, so there will more than likely be multiple chapters today. Don't worry though, this is going to be a reasonably short story. As far as Second Chances goes, I will try to keep updating it through the holidays, but no promises that it will be consistent schedule if I get the chance to. Sorry about that. Anyways, enough of my babbling, I hope you like the story! Please review!

After Shelby's last light hearted mission on Earth, her last one before Christmas, she decided to stay in Illinois for the season and through New Years to see her aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and old friends again. It had been years since she had seen any of them in person since her mom and dad moved to the colonies on Mindor when she was only three. On some rare occasions though, some of her friends and family would video chat her, so, she was still close with some of her old friends.

Thane had to go back on the Normandy after the mission, but promised her he would return to her as soon as he could. As soon as November came, Shelby always told Thane about her family's old Christmas and New Years traditions. He knew the human occasions meant a lot to her, so of course he wanted to be a part of them with her. What Shelby didn't know was That Thane had planned to take her and Kolyat to Earth for Christmas. Shelby was born there, and Kolyat and Thane had always been curious about life on Earth. But now it was better, because he could surprise Shelby for the holidays. Thane left on the Normandy to round up Kolyat and someone else he knew Shelby would enjoy seeing, even briefly, and to give Shelby some time to settle in with the country house she was renting for the three months she would be there. She was even able to retrieve her old horse and family dog from Mindor. She wasn't sure how they managed to survive the raid and then end up back on earth with her dad's dad and stepmom, but she decided not to question the little miracles. Almost her whole family was together again.

Thane was on his way, she was with her blood family again, she even got her "babies" back. The only ones missing, were her mom, dad, and little brother, Dan. Shelby frowned knowing that yet another holiday was passing without her closest family. Shelby quickly wiped under her eyes and shook the though out of her head as she went back to pull on her jeans and long sleeved shirt and sweat shirt before she headed out the back door to Porter's barn.


	2. The New Arrivals

Shelby got out to the barn and was greeted by the familiar and comforting whiney of her 16 year old, chestnut gelding, Quarter Horse. He certainly didn't act his age. Then again he never did. He was always happy, upbeat, and full of personality. Shelby had some of the best memories of her youth with this guy.

She got him when he was only 2, Shelby was 13. She had to teach him everything that he knows now and the two had come along way in those three years before the raid. Shelby was glad To see that he was still himself, with a little bit of white starting to show around his eyes, ears and muzzle.

Shelby groomed him, then threw his western saddle on him, then his gaming briddle. Then the two walked to the riding area where Shelby had set up the poles for pole bending, her 6-pointed rowels in her spurs clicking and jingling the whole way there.

Thane, Kolyat and one of Shelby's surprises came up the driveway to the house in a taxi that dropped them off at the front of the house. The property was large. There was a pond to their right, set behind the house slightly. The house itself had beautiful landscaping, various plant beds bordered with large, heavy stones, with the old plant growth neatly trimmed to just an inch above the mulch. There was a massive pine tree to the group's right side in front of the pond and the freshly cut stump of an old oak tree with a new, young one set a bit further back and to the side of the stump, on the left of the house. The leaves had all fallen off the trees, so everything but the pines were bare. And surprisingly enough, no snow or cold wind, it almost felt like a spring day, a spring day the second week into December. Thane noticed there was music blaring from behind the house and turned to the group.

"Kolyat, come with me, you stay here. We will bring Shelby to you." Without a word, the guest nodded and stayed up front as the taxi pulled out of the driveway, and Thane and Kolyat rounded the side of the house.

The two found Shelby out back riding Porter, pole bending to be exact. Thane and Kolyat couldn't help but laugh to each other at what she was calling out to the horse.

"Right! Left! Tight, Tight, Tight! Left! Right! Left! Right! Tight, Tight, Tight! GO HOME! GO HOME!" Shelby exclaimed As Porter flew through the weaving pattern at a full gallop.

Thane and Kolyat simply stood by the hologram clock that projected their time in mid air; 28 seconds flat.

"Wooaah bud. Easy boy." Shelby said, slowing the horse down, then looked at the clock. Not even noticing who was standing right by the clock. Shelby gave Porter a loud pat on the neck. "Good to see you're still living up to your show name mister, Heza Hot Creation."

"I would indeed agree Siha." Thane finally spoke up. Shelby quickly pivoted Porter on his hind end and a huge smile spread across her face, seeing her husband standing before her.

"Thane!" Shelby exclaimed.


	3. Three's A Party

Shelby practically vaulted off of Porter as she ran over to Thane, with Porter jogging right behind her, and threw her arms around Thane's neck and Thane squeezed his arms around Shelby's midsection.

"I thought you wouldn't be here until later! And you brought Kolyat!" Shelby exclaimed as she hopped over to Kolyat and gave him a hug.

It clearly took Kolyat by surprise when Shelby hugged his midsection. Kolyat was only a couple of inches taller than Thane, but Thane was 6'2 and Shelby was only 5'5, so both men seemed to tower over her.

"Um, Siha?" Thane asked very confused.

Shelby let go of Kolyat and turned back to Thane and saw Porter gently resting his face on Thane's chest where Shelby had been. Thane stuck his arms slightly away from his sides, as if he were afraid to touch Porter. Shelby couldn't help but laugh at Thane. Her ex-assassin of a husband looked afraid to touch a love bug of a horse.

"He won't hurt you dear. That's just his way of saying hi." Shelby said as she took Thane's hand and gently placed it on Porter's cheek. "See?" She said and gave Thane a quick kiss on the cheek.

Porter than proceeded to walk over to Kolyat and do the same. Kolyat backed a step and just placed his hand on Porter's forehead over his baseball sized, round, star marking connected to a thin stripe down his nose ending just below the spot for a snip to start.

"Siha, we have something special to show you at the front of the house. Will you please come with us?"

"Sure." She replied happily and hopped back up onto Porter's back and started leading the way to the front yard.


	4. All Together Again

Thane and Kolyat caught up with Shelby and Porter, walking on either side of Porter's head. Shelby stopped in the grassy area beside the gravel then concrete driveway. Thane and Koylat simply looked at her.

"It's not good for his feet for me to ride him across the gravel." Shelby explained as she dismounted and led Porter through the gravel driveway to the concrete slab that connected to the garage, Porter's metal shoes on his two front hooves clicking against the concrete.

Thane and Kolyat followed beside them and then, Thane told her to wait there with Kolyat. Thane walked to the other side of the garage, onto the wooden porch and disappeared behind a wall for a moment. Thane came back and motioned for their guest to come out. She walked out from behind him and Shelby's face lit up as she smiled from ear to ear.

Shelby tossed her reins over the side of Porter's poll and ran towards her.

"SELENA!" Shelby excitedly exclaimed as Selena's eyes bugged out a little as Shelby practically tackled Selena into a hug, not giving Selena a chance to react differently.

"Hi Shelby!" Selena said as she briefly hugged back.

Shelby stepped back as Selena let go, still smiling.

"I can't believe you're here! Where's Garrus? How long can you stay? How's life? Man, it's been a long time!" Shelby's words seemed to fly off her tongue at Selena.

Selena and Kolyat subtly exchanged "good grief" looks at each other, Thane just walked up to Shelby, smiling, and put an arm around Shelby's waist and rested his hand on her hip.

"I'm glad to see you too Shelby! It has been too long. Garrus said that since I would only be staying for three days, he would let us have some time together, just us. I tried to get him to come, but he kept giving me the same answer." Selena explained.

"That's alright. Just be sure to tell him Hi and happy holidays for me." Shelby said.

Selena smiled a little. "Sure thing."

"You're very pleasant right now... I like it!" Shelby stated.

"It's Christmas time. Even I'm not mean enough to be my normal harsh self through Christmas." Selena said.

"So, at of the end of Christmas I can expect the "frick'n hell" side of you to be back?" Shelby lightly teased.

Selena threw a teasing tone right back at her. "Well, duh!" The two laughed as Shelby took them all back to the barn to put Porter away for the night, giving Kolyat and Selena a pony ride on Porter the whole way back with Thane right by her side.

Shelby couldn't help but smile at Kolyat's face. He was holding onto Porter's shorter, clean cut, mane for dear life as Selena sat right behind the saddle, propping herself up with her arm behind her on Porter's hindquarters. "I'm so glad you're all here!" Shelby said.


	5. Bonus Chapter

A\N- Hello everyone! Here is a bonus chapter that popped into my late, or early this morning. I hope you like it! Please review! I love reading your opinions and thoughts about the story!

They finished up in the barn and went into the house, to decorate the bare tree Shelby had gotten the day before. Everyone talked and had a great time. Selena and Shelby explained some of the human traditions to Thane and Kolyat throughout the three days Selena was there and together, they were able to get the whole property decorated the way they liked it in just one day.

Shelby woke up and smiled. She was cuddled up to Thane with her head on his chest and he had his arm wrapped around her and laid over the curve in her side above her hip. She didn't want to get up, but she could hear the faint whiney of Porter in the barn demanding his hay and grain. Shelby reluctantly wriggled out of bed and put on her chore clothes when she heard the thumping of her old Golden Retriever, Misty wagging her tail into the wall, demanding her own food too.

"Okay, shh. Let's go eat." Shelby said hushed to Misty and led her to her food bowl in the basement. Shelby put the food in the metal bowl, checked her water, then headed back up the stairs to go out back and feed Porter.

"You're up early Shel."

Selena clearly startled Shelby as she almost fell backwards down the stairs. "Holy cow! Geez, you are too Lena. Do you want to come with me to feed Porter?"

"Sure." Selena replied happily as she got off of the couch to follow Shelby.

"So why are you up so early?" Shelby asked as she opened the back door for Selena.

"I was just thinking about some of the conversations we had on the way here, to see you." Selena replied.

"Oh, like what?" Shelby asked.

Selena paused for a moment to figure out how to phrase her next sentence. "Let's just say, that you didn't hear this from me, but Thane has another surprise for you that he's not going to give you until Christmas."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise. But, I know you'll love it."

"Alright. Good enough." Shelby chuckled out as she went to open the door to the barn.

"What time are you leaving today?"

"Not until 4, so you still have me for most of the day."

"Awesome!"

Shelby said and slid open the door to the barn and they were both greeted by the happy whiney of Porter, who was sticking his head over the diving wall, nuzzling on the nearest person, which happened to be Selena, as Shelby opened his grain can and scooped up the right amount. Selena tossed him his hay, but he continued to nuzzle her until he had his grain.

4' o'clock came faster than they wanted, but everyone said their goodbyes as Selena got into the taxi to start her journey back to the Citadel. Days came and went, and Shelby loved spending every day with Thane and Kolyat. Come Christmas morning, they had exchanged a few small gifts with each other and Shelby went into the kitchen to start making the food for the day. Thane silently followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. Shelby jumped a little bit but immediately smiled when she realized it was Thane.

"I am sorry Siha. It was not my intention to startle you."

"That's alright Thane. I don't mind it."

Shelby said as she turned around in his arms to face him and laced her fingers together behind his neck.

Thane bent down a little & gave her a quick kiss.

"Siha, I have something else to give to you today." He said as they let go of each other so Thane could pull a white envelope out of his coat.

He handed the envelope to Shelby and she looked at him curiously as she took it from him. Shelby opened the letter and read it, her eyes watering up and a hand covering her hanging jaw that was growing a smile. Shelby looked up at Thane, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Thane! I can't believe this. It's, ... it's so wonderful!" The piece of paper that Shelby had taken out of the envelope, was a deed. A deed to tho the house and all of its property, stating that for as long as she would be an Alliance soldier, she wouldn't have any bills to pay, and that she could come back to the house anytime she liked.

"You are pleased Siha?" Thane asked already knowing the answer. Shelby looked up at Thane. "Pleased can't even put it lightly, Thane. I'm ecstatic, Thrilled, overjoyed, and every other word out there that signifies happy. I can't tell you how much this means to me. "

"Then you don't need to. Merry Christmas, Siha."

Shelby chukled at the phrase coming from him, and put her hands gently over his frills and firmly kissed him.

Shelby wore a huge smile as she looked at Thane. "Merry Christmas Thane."


End file.
